This invention relates to a panel construction which may be placed at a window of a building and which acts as an efficient collector of heat absorbed from the sun, to heat the building or at least to help in the heating thereof, and also acts as an insulating panel to impede loss of heat outwardly from the building through the panel when the sun's radiation is not sufficient to provide an inflow of heat.